


See, what had happened was...

by Spacii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust Stiles to be the one to find, and trigger, the rare magical artifact with his particular brand of unintentional genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, what had happened was...

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the 2013 [Mating_Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) on LJ and this was one of my entries.  
> Entirely unbeta'd but with the full word count rather than the 750 limit.
> 
> Challenge 5: The Picture Challenge (See End Notes)

“Oh my god how do you guys even do this?!” Allison groaned, struggling valiantly against the urge to just fall forward and start blindly thrusting until this awful _wonderful_ pressure building in her body eased. The friction was unbearably good and really the only thing keeping her from coming was the somewhat serious circumstances... and maybe the very secret desire to see Scott writhing his way to orgasm on her newly acquired dick.

“Don’t guys just picture gross things or something?!” She demanded to know a little desperately.

“I w-wouldn’t recommend it.” Stiles advised, breathless. His expression a mixture of curiosity, intense arousal, and vague horror. Most of his clothes were still on she noticed but then she couldn’t blame him. It’ s not like she didn’t know the benefits of having jeans force your hand just so. His movements were restless, erratic and clearly resentful. “You aren't exactly an expert and there is a fine line between control and Limp Dick Syndrome using that method.”

Gasping little “ _Oh, oh, ohs_!” were Scott’s only contribution to the conversation. His eyes were half closed and glowing. Even as a girl he was stupidly attractive to her. She was enthralled with the way his body curved around hers, thoroughly distracted by the way his breasts rocked and bounced beneath her. She wasn’t sure what was weirder, that they were bigger than hers or that she just _really_ wanted to get her hands and mouth on them. The urge was so strong she almost stopped thrusting. Almost. The demanding snarl Scott gave at the slower pace quickly changed her mind.

“Damnit Stiles!” She forced herself to rear back a bit, wetly sucked her thumb into her mouth.

“Don’t say it.” He whined. The three of them lay sprawled in his bed, having managed to get setup before the worst of it hit and they were doomed to hours of awkward positioning and questionable stains on the living room furniture. There was nothing they could do for the claw marks though. Not a single clue how to explain those.

“I told you it was better to wait and get the full translation first!” She continued on, ignoring his pleasure-choked protests and trying to dredge up the coordination to keep thrusting and stop her knees from sliding all over the sheets. She was working Scotts' clit in a firm, steady rhythm. She was sure he could take it. He was actually shaking at this point, overheated and so wet she couldn’t help but wince in sympathy.

Trust Stiles to be the one to find, and trigger, the rare magical artifact with his particular brand of unintentional genius. It was supposedly designed to be used during a merging ceremony when two packs wished to come together to form a new pack and prevented the Alpha’s from killing each other in the process. Though this was… well...

Pack prosperity apparently somehow translated into switching all their genders so Scott could go into some sort of heat and instigate a group orgy for world peace and babies. Honestly the only reason Derek and his pack weren’t taking part was because Stiles managed to ring the room with Mountain Ash and the humans could control themselves.

Somewhat.

“ _Oh god_!” Scott was writhing now. Writhing on her _cock_. Fuck!

She could feel the pressure building, sparking blissful shocks of pleasure through her body. Allison watched, hopelessly turned on, as Stiles frantically mouthed and sucked on Scott’s nipple. Pretty soon he was shaking too, keening helplessly and drooling as he roughly worked himself to orgasm. The wet smack of his fingerfucking rivaling the steady clap of flesh against flesh from her viciously focused thrusts. By the time Stiles brought his hand up to languorously stroke and squeeze himself in primitive feline satisfaction Scott was _there_.

“He’s going to howl!” She wheezed, red-faced and trying not to come. “Scott you have to be quiet. Scott!” She didn’t dare stop but--

”Hurry and shut him up Stiles, _shut him up_!” Her muscles burned and shook with the effort to keep control, keep her thrusts steady. If Scott howled now the others would have no choice but to answer his call and there is no guarantee the barrier could keep them safe with the full force of Derek’s pack pushing against it.

He was slow to react at first but thankfully still managed to pull Scott into a greedily demanding, sloppy kiss just as he clamped down and came. His body contracting like a liquid vice around her and wailing into Stiles mouth as he fucked up viciously onto Allison’s dick, dragging her hoarsely screaming over the edge with him. Her vision went out for a second as the three of them shuddered and collapsed into a sex-wreaked pile of weak, tangled limbs. Temporarily satiated. 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> This is the image I chose for the challenge. ^_^
> 
>  


End file.
